littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Quinn Ingalls
History Albert Quinn Ingalls is the adopted son of Charles and Caroline Ingalls. He was introduced to the Ingalls family when Laura caught him stealing newspapers and money from the hotel where her family worked in Winoka. Charles let him go after returning the money and papers. But later, he caught him stealing a lantern from a store, and chased him to where he was living underneath some stairs. He didn't want to be caught as he didn't want to live in an orphanage, but he needed to steal to survive. Albert was invited to Mary's birthday party where he was introduced to the rest of the Ingalls and the other guests as a friend of Charles. When the time came for the Ingalls to leave Winoka, he came with them. But times were rough for him. He ran away several times, once because Laura was jealous of him. After searching for his birth father for a family tree project at school, Charles adopted him as his son. But when Albert moved to Burr Oak, Iowa, Charles was told by the police that he had started stealing again. He was brought back home and the family found out he was addicted to morphine. After he was off of it, he decided to go to medical school to become a doctor. He fell in love with Michele, a girl whom he used to know, and went to the same university he planned to. But he became severely ill and was sent to the hospital. Once diagnosed, Albert decided to leave the hospital and return to Walnut Grove, where Charles was giving a speech on crop sharing. Laura and a severely ill Albert followed a group of students up a mountain where they have shared fond memories. Notes *Albert was not in the original book series by Laura Ingalls Wilder. *In total, Albert runs away three times; Fagin, The Odyssey, and May We Make Them Proud. Episodes *Episode 501: As Long As We're Together (Part 1) *Episode 503: The Winoka Warriors *Episode 507: Fagin *Episode 508: Harriet's Happenings *Episode 510: Men Will Be Boys *Episode 515: The Craftsman *Episode 516: Blind Man's Bluff *Episode 517: Dance With Me *Episode 518: The Sound of Children *Episode 519: The Lake Kezia Monster *Episode 520: Barn Burner *Episode 521: The Enchanted Cottage *Episode 523: Mortal Mission *Episode 524: The Odyssey *Episode 601: Back to School (Part 1) *Episode 602: Back to School (Part 2) *Episode 603: The Family Tree *Episode 604: The Third Miracle *Episode 605: Annabelle *Episode 606: The Preacher Takes A Wife *Episode 607: The Halloween Dream *Episode 608: The Return of Mr. Edwards *Episode 609: The King is Dead *Episode 610: The Faith Healer *Episode 611: Author! Author! *Episode 612: Crossed Connections *Episode 613: The Angry Heart *Episode 614: The Werewolf of Walnut Grove *Episode 618: May We Make Them Proud (Part 1) *Episode 619: May We Make Them Proud (Part 2) *Episode 704: Fight Team Fight! *Episode 708: Dearest Albert, I'll Miss You *Episode 716: Goodbye, Mrs Wilder *Episode 717: Sylvia (Part 1) *Episode 718: Sylvia (Part 2) *Episode 721: The Lost Ones (Part 1) *Episode 803: Growing Pains *Episode 806: Gambini the Great *Episode 811: A Christmas They Never Forgot *Look Back to Yesterday Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Ingalls